One Year Later
by Jennie-Blossom
Summary: Laguna throws a party for everyone one year later after the epic battle. It's just a bunch of random craziness. Drinking and sexual situations. Not sure if it's a oneshot yet, let me know if you think if I should keep going. Read and review please!


It was one year after Ultimecia had been beaten by Squall and his crew. And there was a party! The world was free of the sorceress's powers! It was time for booze and good food. It was time to be happy. People were together, laughing and celerbrating. It was Squall and his now girlfriend, Rinoa. Selphie and her on again off again boyfriend Irvine. Zell, now practicing to be the world's first hotdog chef/boxing champion. Quistis, now promoted back to Instructor since thier victory. And Laguna, Edna, Cid, Fujin, Raijin, and Ellone. The place, a fancy hotel in Esther, provided by the generous Laguna. Out on the man made lawn in the back, there was a buffet of food and an open bar. There were lights strung from every which way, long white and dark blue drapes. Every girl was dressed to the fullest and every guy didn't care.

We'll bring you to the kitchen, where the party has begun to start...

Selphie peeked her head into the hotel kitchen. She was hungry, and obviously the last one to arrive. She had looked for the so called host, Laguna, but with no luck. Her stomach was growling, and she knew she had to eat something before she had a margarita. She rubbed her belly and followed her nose. The were cooks, many of them, all preping for food that seemed to be for a king and his ball.

"Wow, lookie lookie!" Selphie whispered to herself, licking her lips. How was she to get food? She saw a young handsome man walk by, a few inches from her.

"Psst!"

The man stopped and looked around, but to no avail, did not see Selphie. His faced dropped.

"Aw man, don't tell me this hotel is haunted..." He mummbled.

"Psst!" Selphie made the noise again. "Over here!" He turned around, questioning the source of the noise. "Who is there?"

"Look down, dummy!"

He looked down and saw this cute brunette in a tight forrest green strapless dress.

"Come here! An old person had a stroke outisde but it's a secret." Selphie lied.

The man beemed. This was his chance to be a hero and get out of this deadbeat job, and become his true dream. A doctor! The man stood there, frozen in his vicory thoughts.

"Well, lets go!"

Selphie lured him out of the kitchen and out of everyone's sight. Then immediatly jumped him for his attire, punching the lights out of him. She, then, stole his clothes to put over her dress.

"Sucka sucka!" She peace signed him, sticking her tongue.

"But mummy, I don't wanna go to school today." The now beated man slurred from the ground as stars circled him.

She walked into the kitchen, now dressed in her kitchen uniform. She walked to the nearest counter, in hopes to steal food. There were these deviled eggs, sprinkled with peprika. They were beautiful, and yummy! She rubbed her hands and licked her lips. Just before she was about to dig in, some girl dressed the same as she, handed her carrots.

"Boil."

Selphie gave her a look. She wasn't here to work, she was here to celebrate. She held the carrots, and didnt move. The girl turned around and gave her a look that was to set Selphie on fire. Immediatly, Selphie found a pot and stove and did what the girl said. Boil.

"Boiling!" Selphie exclaimed, hoping to get a praise from this girl, but recieved none. While frowning, she looked for a spoon to stir with.

There were many sizes, she was very confused. There were metal ones, plastic, even wood. She looked over at the carrots as they began to simmer. She knew she had to stir, but time was running out! Her hand hovered over each spoon, unsure of her decision. She began sweating, pullign out her hair. "Arg! Which spoon do I use!"

She yelled so loud, everyone in the kitchen had paused to look at her. She chuckled. "Hee..heh..ya know, I've never-"

KABOOM!

There was black smoke and a loud noise. And it came from her carrots. Selphie tried airing out the air with her hand, coughing hard from the air as well. Once she cleared the air around her, that girl who had given her the carrots was glaring at her. A hoter glare than the last. Like a lava glare.

Selphie scrambled for an excuse. "I-I didn't do it! I swear! The-The carrots! Yeah! The carrots! It was them! Didn't you see them? They planted a time bomb!" Selphie leaned in closer. "I heard them!" She said in a hushed whisper.

But the girl said nothing. Continued to give her the lava glare from the sun.

"Hee heh, you gotta a little smug on your face..." Selphie was now nervous all over again.

Just then, Squall had peaked his head in. He had been wondering where the loud boom came from. Then he saw Selphie, they made eye contact. This was Selphie's way to get out!

"Gotta go! Bye!" Selphie booked it towards the door, dragging Squall behind her.

They walked down the hall as Selphie began undressing herself from her black clothes she jacked.

"Selphie..what was-"

"Oh nothing, Squall, you know those cooks!" She acted nonchalant.

"Actually, no I don't."

"Well, you should! They are people too Squall!"

She scowled at him as he rolled his eyes. They made thier way out to the lawn, Selphie now taking notice to the large buffet table.

"Food!" She jumped in the air and ran over to stuff her face.

Squall watched her leave her side from the door. His eyes averted over the crowd. There was Zell and Irvine, playing goldfish.

"Go fish." Irvine said.

"What! You're a liar!" Zell had a couple beers, obviously.

"Go fish." Irvine repeated.

"What the fuck! I know you have a eight in there! Give it to me!"

"I said go fish." Irvine chuckled, keeping his cool.

"Go fish my ass! You're a god dame liar! Gimme that eight!" Zell flipped the table, the deck of cards flying everywhere. The table going across the patio startled a Rinoa and Quistis nearby. You could see Zell make a run at Irvine. He definitely didn't want to be caught, so he started to run.

"I can see it! I see the eight!" Zell yelled as he chased Irvine across the lawn.

"Why are you cheating?" Irvine was having fun.

A giggling Rinoa caught Squall's eye. This caught her eye. They made eye contact across the way. Rinoa then went back to her conversation she was having with Quistis.

She was explaining how see was an doing this experiment with another insturctor. They were trying to make a Grat less poisonous. They were trying all these spells on it.

"That's when we got to this one..." Quistis got closer. She was on her fourth glass of wine. She paused before she continued. "Rinoa, I haven't told anyone about this..."

Rinoa nodded. She was on her fourth too. "I won't tell anyone."

Quistis licked her lips. "This one spell, somehow, gave it powers. It grew and grew." She looked at Rinoa with confused eyes. "The tentacles became longer. Before we knew it, it wrapped it's vines around our legs and arms."

Rinoa gulped, gripping her wine glass tight.

"That Grat, it-it tore of our clothes!" Quistis exclaimed, her face red from embarassment. "And it grabbed me and-and-" Quistis paused.

Rinoa got closer. "What happened?" She was getting slightly turned on from the sight in her mind. Picturing Quistis getting sexually fondled by a Grat was arousing.

"It raped me!" Quistis squealed with water droplets in her eyes.

"Did you like it?" Rinoa questioned.

"Yes!" Quistis squealed again. "Rinoa, I've been going back everynight to this monster I have made! It's amazing! What it can do!"

Rinoa smiled. This she had to partake in. "You must show me!"

This is when Squall saw them leaving. He rolled his eyes again. No one knows what those girls are getting into.

He ended up walking over to a drunk Raijin, talking to his father, Laguna. Laguna seemed to be good, behaving, which wasn't like him. Laguna was laughing at him.

"Ya know?" Raijin slurred. "When I die, I want to go peacefully. Like my Grandpa, ya know? Not like his screaming passengers! What good were they? Ya know?"

This conversation was not for Squall. This party was not for Squall. So he headed up to his room.


End file.
